The Love of a Malfoy
by JennyJade
Summary: EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: Draco y Hermione superan su primera noche en un Hogwarts desconocido y quizá mucho más peligroso que aquel del que escaparon. "Vaya, vaya, Granger. ¿Elfos domésticos?" DM/HG, LM/NB.
1. Giratiempos

_**Summary:** Opción 1: Matar a Dumbledore …y ser culpable de la caída del mundo mágico, Opción 2: No matar a Dumbledore…y su familia pagará. Opción 3: Robarle el giratiempos a Granger y salvarles a todos._

_**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, salvo esta loca idea, olvidada por años en una carpeta._

_**Cannon:** Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger; Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black. (Y un poco de todos los presentes en esa época)_

* * *

**THE LOVE OF A MALFOY**

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤° °¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**0. Prólogo**

**Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo**

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

- Mi querido muchacho, dejémonos de tener pretensiones acerca de eso. Si fueras a matarme ya lo habrías hecho cuando me desarmaste, y no te hubieras detenido a tener esta agradable charla sobre caminos y significados.

-¡No tengo muchas opciones!- dijo Malfoy, y de repente se puso más blanco que Dumbledore. -¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡El me matará! ¡Matará a toda mi familia!

- Veo la dificultad de tu posición,- dijo Dumbledore.- ¿Por qué piensas que no te he confrontado antes? Porque sabia que igualmente ibas a ser asesinado por Lord Voldemort si yo hubiera sospechado de ti.

Malfoy se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort.

- No osaba a hablar contigo de la misión de la cuál sabía que te había sido confiada, en caso que él usara la legilimancia contra ti,- continuó Dumbledore. -Pero ahora por fin podemos hablar de ello claramente el uno con el otro. No ha habido daños ni nadie ha sido herido, y por suerte tus victimas sobrevivieron. Puedo ayudarte, Draco.

-No, no puede,-dijo Malfoy, la mano que sujetaba su varita se agitaba fuertemente,-nadie puede. Él me dijo que lo hiciera o me mataría. No tengo elección

- Vuelve al lado correcto, Draco, y podremos esconderte más de lo que hubieras podido imaginar. Es más, puedo mandar algunos miembros de la Orden para esconder a tu madre de la misma manera. Tu padre está a salvo en Azkaban... y cuando llegue el momento podremos protegerlo a él también... vuelve al lado correcto, Draco... tu no eres un asesino...

Malfoy miró fijamente a Dumbledore.

- Pero he llegado hasta aquí, ¿no es cierto?- dijo suavemente- Pensaron que moriría en el intento, pero aquí me tiene... y usted está en mi poder... soy el único que tiene una varita... y usted está a mi piedad...

- No Draco,-dijo Dumbledore silenciosamente, -Es mi piedad, no la tuya, la que cuenta ahora.

Malfoy no habló. Su boca permanecía abierta, y la mano que sujetaba la varita seguía temblando

* * *

Ahora podía ver la enorme silueta de Hagrid iluminada por la luz de la luna creciente, que apareció de repente desde detrás de las nubes. El mortífago rubio lanzaba una maldición tras otra al guardabosque, pero la inmensa fuerza de Hagrid y la piel dura que había heredado de su madre gigante parecían estar protegiéndole. De todas formas, Snape y Malfoy todavía corrían, pronto estarían más allá de las puertas donde podrían desaparecerse.

Harry se abrió paso hasta más allá de Hagrid y de su adversario, apuntó a la espalda de Snape y gritó –¡Desmaius!–. Falló, el chorro de luz roja flotó por encima de la cabeza del hombre.

Snape gritó –¡Corre, Draco!– y se volvió. A veinte metros de distancia, Harry y él se miraron el uno al otro antes de alzar simultáneamente las varitas.

* * *

_·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤° °¤°·_

**1. The Love of a Malfoy**

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤° °¤°·

Ojos que se encuentran de repente, ojos que se miran y se reconocen.

Castaños y grises.

Que dudan:

Una palabra, una historia que contar, una historia que escuchar, un sentimiento fugaz, quizá expresado entre susurros, un pensamiento, un gesto, …un balbuceo, ¿una idea que se niega a ser expresada con palabras?

No. Ojos que se miran y se reconocen, y pasan unos junto a otros en silencio...

…O al menos eso es lo que Draco Malfoy hubiera deseado. Caminaba por el corredor del colegio, el murmullo de voces y risas ajenas rodeándole, sin tocarle, y los gritos, el ruido de las pequeñas pisadas al correr tras de él.

Ella demanda una explicación, le insulta, exige que pare. Le llama por su nombre, y entonces posa una mano y él se gira, igual de calmo, tan contrario al rostro agitado de la chica, esa cara odiada con dos ojos castaños, vivaces, que ya no dudan, dicen:

- ¡Asesino!

Draco podía escuchar la voz de Dumbledore atormentándole en su cabeza "vuelve al lado correcto, Draco... tu no eres un asesino...". Apenas unos minutos, horas. Ya no sabía nada.

"vuelve al lado correcto, Draco"

Esta vez no fallaría, por eso estaba allí.

- Apártate Granger.

Hermione no bajaba su varita, lo apuntaba. Su pulso estaba francamente tembloroso, la vara no se mantenía quieta entre sus dedos.

- Vas a accionar al giratiempos...de nuevo -le ordenó con el ceño hundido.

Contra todo lo que pensaba o hubiera esperado la Gryffindor, el chico dio un paso en su dirección, cerrando la distancia.

- No- Una negativa a su reclamó, a su misma presencia. Nunca entro en sus planes la compañía del ratón de biblioteca, debió ser más cuidadoso cuando robo el objeto que alteraba el tiempo, pero había estado tan concentrado en encontrar la fecha exacta, que no reparo en la presencia de su compañera de viaje. Los dos se vieron arrastrados en el portal temporal – no me iré hasta que termine lo que vine a hacer.

Definitivo. Y lo que le ocurriera a ella, no era su problema.

- ¡Ya has hecho más que suficiente! –tenía miedo. De él. Por Harry. Aún no asimilaba todo lo que acababa de suceder, la marca tenebrosa en el cielo, que Dumbledore, que Dumbledore.

Los labios finos Draco se curvaron en la ya conocida mueca de arrogancia que le caracterizaba, desdeñosa burla.

- Me culpáis por la muerte del viejo, y ellos- los dos sabían que se refería a los mortifagos- me castigaran porque no le mate- y con él a su familia. Una promesa del Señor Oscuro.- Pero tu no me crees ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? - Entrecerró los ojos- no existe otra manera, no voy a volver- su decisión fue la de un hombre condenado que no tenía nada que perder.

Echó a caminar de nuevo.

Hermione volvió a cerrar su paso, corriendo hasta ponerse frente a él. Temblaba violentamente, no solo de forma física. Había muchas cosas en Draco que ahora mismo la aterrorizaban; el frío gélido de sus ojos, y la falta de toda ética.

- ¡No puedes cambiar las cosas! -exclamó mientras reunía fuerzas- Si cambias el transcurso de las acciones que pasaron en un pasado del que tú procedes, puedes desatar el Caos. ¡Te juegas tu propia vida!

- Y a ti que te importa asquerosa sangre sucia- espetó cogiéndola por los hombros hasta pegarla a él, que solo ella escuchara sus palabras, los alientos de ambos se entremezclaban chocando uno con otro- Yo no tengo vida en ese Hogwarts que conocemos ¿No lo entiendes? Voy a salvar a vuestro precioso director, voy a lograr lo que Potty no consiguió, acabar con El Lord Tenebroso.

Por encima de todas las cosas, aunque no se lo dijo a ella, iba a salvar a sus padres. Su padre sería liberado del inmundo Azkaban, ocupando el alto lugar en la sociedad que le correspondía por derecho, líder. Y su madre, nadie la haría llorar otra vez, ni bajaría avergonzada la cabeza por el trato que se le daba a su familia. Eran Malfoy. Vencedores. Superior.

Hermione retuvo las lágrimas desoladas que pujaban de sus ojos. Apretó los labios, mientras su cuerpo se volvía rígido por culpa de la histeria que bombeaba frenética sus pensamientos.

- ¿Salvar? -imitó su desdeñoso tono burlón- ¿Tú? ¡Eres uno de los seres más decepcionantes que he conocido en mi corta vida! -chilló- No puedes acabar con el Señor Oscuro, nadie puede hacerlo, ¡solo Harry! Y Me importa, porque por tus rastreras obras todos mis amigos estuvieron en peligro. ¿Pretendes que te crea? ¡No te creo porque solo has luchado por ti! ¡Y ni siquiera eso lo has hecho bien! ¡Cobarde!

Y Draco sonrió. Esa era la repelente Gryffindor, con sus amiguitos, a la que estaba acostumbrado y sabía manejar. Lamentablemente ya no tenía tiempo para eso, mucho había cambiado. Él había cambiado.

- ¿Mate al mago mas poderoso del mundo, no? ¡Al único que el Lord temía!- usó el crimen del que se le acusaba como argumento- pero esto Granger, no es otra de vuestras aventuras rompiendo todas las reglas

Año tras año fue testigo de cómo el Trío Dorado, rescataba al mundo mágico

- No se trata del bien y el mal, o la justicia, ni siquiera se trata de…Voldemort- era mucho más importante, todo giraba torno a sus padres- Así que cállate de una jodida vez y elige, estas aquí atrapada ¿me ayudaras a hacer las cosas bien o tengo que destruirte?- estaba dispuesto a permitir que salvara a la familia de Potter, y al fugado Black, a Dumbledore. Pese a todo le reconocía inteligencia a la mugrosa. Si razonaba y le ayudaba, pagaría gustoso cualquier precio.

Hermione se zafó con brusquedad, y se colocó con rabia el suéter de lana que vestía. Le miró unos segundos. Sus palabras haciendo eco en su conciencia. Y cuando su sistema nervioso eligió asentarse, ella habló de nuevo. Su voz firme.

- Tu no mataste a Albus Dumblendore -su sola concepción de un hombre tan poderoso destruido por un mocoso caprichoso era demasiado... fantástica para ser real. Al captar la afilada mirada de Malfoy entornarse, continuó- ¿Si es más allá de Voldemort -le costaba asimilar que le nombrara- de los lados opuestos de la balanza de esta guerra, que intentas entonces, Malfoy?. Dímelo, y puede que te ayude.

Las manos de Malfoy ya estaban en su cuello, apretando. Asfixiándola.

- Te lo dije Granger, te dije que te destruiría- nadie iba a volver a controlarle, no tendía que rendir cuentas. Menos a ella. ¡A cualquiera menos a ella!- colaboras, o estorbas.- apretó un poco más, arrancando un gemido de sus labios- llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto- confesó- me daría tanto placer ver como callas para siempre

Mientras se sentía estrangulada, Hermione le había mirado. Sentía los cálidos ríos de lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Draco se vio reflejado en sus ojos, el asesino que le obligaban ser y no quería.

- Pero estamos en el mismo bando- recordó para ella y para él levantando las palmas en son de paz, más tranquilo, controlando y recuperando la compostura – es una tregua.

Estaban solos. Todos habían desaparecido para la selección del año que daba comienzo.

- Mis padres no se unirán a la causa del Lord- más no compartiría con ella- desde este momento soy Draco Yaxley- usó de tapadera uno de los conocidos apellidos de los de su circulo- y tu serás…Burke- eligió otro después de pensarlo detenidamente- nos trasladamos desde Drumstrang por este curso, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Entraron al gran comedor donde nadie se percató de los nuevos desconocidos, el alboroto les protegía de una aparición que llamara la atención.

Cómo una autómata, gracias al shock, Hermione seguía a Draco, y cuando miró a su alrededor, intentando adaptarse a ese nuevo tiempo, sus ojos se encontraron con los afilados grises de Lucius Malfoy, quien a la cabeza de su casa, como premio anual y prefecto presenciaba la cena y selección que daba comienzo al curso.

Hermione apartó la mirada, cohibida, y la llevó hasta la casa de los valientes. Su respiración se entrecortó notablemente cuando reconoció a cuatro muchachos. Uno de cabellos negros desordenados, la copia nutrida de Harry Potter, que miraba con picardía a una orgullosa Lily Evans.

"Es verdad, es como mirar a Harry a los ojos" El pensamiento se coló sin su permiso, pero no pudo detenerse a saborearlo, la vida seguía, el plan seguía, y más información la bombardeaba, más recuerdos.

Sirius Black estaba sentado junto a James, sonreía, era puro arrojo, claramente contrastaba con un cansado Remus Lupin, se acercaría Luna Llena, y...

Los ojos de la joven relampaguearon al ver a un chico regordete de cabello arena que permanecía junto a Sirius, mirándolo con adoración. ¡Traidor!

Draco caminó directo hacía la subdirectora McGonagall. Fingiendo una apariencia externa serena, focalizado en su tarea. Avanzó con pasos firmes, ni muy rápidos, ni muy lentos. Entonces entregó la falsa nota de la que dependía la primera parte de su plan: ingresar a la escuela.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **_Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de llegar hasta aquí. A cambio, puedo prometer que el fic está ya terminado, y cada semana, será añadido un capítulo nuevo._

_A diferencia de mis otros trabajos, aquí tendréis dos finales, uno feliz, y otro no tan feliz, para todos los gustos. The love of a Malfoy se sitúa entre el 6º y 7º libro de HP, sin afectar su resultado._


	2. Slytherin

_**En el capítulo anterior**: Siguiendo los sucesos del libro y película, Draco huye después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Y ahí es donde acaba todo parecido. El joven Malfoy roba el giratiempos de Hermione para retroceder a una época donde los Potter estaban vivos y los Malfoy todavía no pertenecían a Voldemort._

_**N/A:** Gracias por las alertas, que son más que las reviews xd aunque estas últimas me ayudan a conducir mejor la historia y saber lo que prefieren. ¿Qué es lo que les parece confuso? ¡Gracias a todos!_

_

* * *

_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤° °¤°·

2. The Love of a Malfoy

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤° °¤°·

− Fíjate− susurró la voz de Narcisa Black a su hermana mayor− el chico nuevo, tiene cualidades. Puede que sea él quien haga peligrar el trono de Malfoy− lo deseaba fervientemente, y es que dedujo mucho a partir de ese sencillo comportamiento que para la mayoría pasaría desapercibido, pero no en un Slytherin. Ni en ella.

− Me desagrada pensar que a pesar de no desearlo, atesoras a tu prometido en tu conciencia − la unión era legítimamente real, aunque Narcisa se negara a ello −Cissy, sé que te gusta la competencia, juego, o como quieras llamarlo que tienes con Lucius, pero en vez de hablar, actúa −eso es lo que hacía ella. No se privaba de nada. Miró al frente − ¿Qué estás mirando Snape? – El adolescente callado, observaba demasiado, y eso la ponía nerviosa.−No sé como lo mantienes como tu protegido Cissy, el hedor de su cabello llega hasta mi nariz.

− Me gusta ese sitio.

La voz no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos y Snape, Bellatrix y Narcisa se volvieron hacía el intruso.

Draco esperaba.

El torbellino de sensaciones contradictorias que su padrino, su maldito salvador, le producía, imparable. Cuanto antes le perdiera de vista mejor.

Snape estaba preparado para replicar y negarse, pero la sonrisa de Narcisa le detuvo.

− Severus por favor, demostremos a nuestros nuevos compañeros los buenos anfitriones que somos.

Draco ocupo el asiento vació.

Frente a su madre.

− Habéis tenido la suerte de ser seleccionados para la mejor casa de las cuatro −informo orgullosa Narcisa − ¿Cuáles son vuestros apellidos?− pregunta crucial, incluso antes de presentarse a si misma.

Ignoró el protocolo, su futura reputación. Draco inclinó su cuerpo por encima de la mesa con los alimentos servidos y regaló un beso a cada mejilla suave de Narcisa Black, ante el asombro de todos.

− Yaxley, Draco −dijo después.

− No sabía que los Yaxley tuvieran un descendiente tan joven −comentó Lucius Malfoy, quien había intercambiado el asiento con Rabastan Lestrange. Le había robado muy adrede la conversación a su amadísima prometida, y le sonrió con encanto maligno por ello, después miró con interés a la muchacha encogida− ¿Y tú?

Hermione levantó la mirada de la comida para enfrentar a Lucius. La última vez que estuvo tan cerca del mortifago fue en el Ministerio. La profecía destruida, jamás caería en las manos equivocadas, la Orden vencía, y entonces Sirius…

− Hermione Burke. −respondió secamente.

Draco lo noto. No negó una punzada de ira contra su padre por fijarse en una sangre sucia, la misma por la que siempre le castigó ya que la chica competía con él por el primer puesto en las clases. Claro que Lucius no sabía nada de eso.

− ¿Burke? mmm, que interesante −se relamió Bellatix− Has de ser una gran maestra en artículos especiales −Aquellos que tuvieran el coraje de entrar al oscuro callejón Knockturn, sabían que la mayor tienda de allí pertenecía a Burke y a otro asociado.

Narcisa miró por el rabillo de sus ojos azules a su futuro esposo.

− Soy Narcisa Black- siguiendo el ejemplo de Draco, se levantó y besó sus mejillas. − Burke −continuó volviendo su atención a la mujer, por algún motivo que no comprendía, recelaba −mi hermana Bella es de los mejores clientes de vuestra tienda −mas no necesitaba concretar.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos ante el cambio de actitud.

− ¿Qué os parece este colegio? -preguntó Lucius mirando a la muchacha. Había captado muy bien la rápida mueca de irritación de su rostro. Y se había elevado, más allá de la vergüenza... o miedo que parecía tener.- En realidad, supongo que os habrá decepcionado, en comparación con el vuestro, no esperéis las mismas artes −hizo una mueca, dirigiendo la mirada al patético intento de profesor de Artes Oscuras que tenían.

Narcisa no dijo nada, captó el desagrado de la chica a la que todavía no hizo nada para que la odiase, y sobre todo la forma en como Lucius hablaba de las artes oscuras, no lo reconocería abiertamente pero le preocupaban ciertas ideas de él. Buscó con la mirada la de su hermana pero en su lugar encontró la de Draco Yaxley. Sonrió.

Él sabía los pensamientos que rondaban la rubia cabecita de su madre rejuvenecida, no fueron pocas las veces que su padre demostró su desagrao porque le educaran en Hogwarts y no en Drumstrang como él hubiera querido, Narcisa le hizo ceder.

_"Muchas de los mejores cosas de mi vida pasaron en Hogwarts, quiero que Draco tenga esa experiencia"_

_"Los paquetes de dulces que vas a mandarle llegaran igual de bien a Drumstrang" _

Hermione fue testigo del intercambio. ¿Era tonto? Narcisa podía desarrollar un cariño amoroso por él. Sería terrible. Más que terrible, pero él no parecía preocupado. Sí Malfoy no tenía conciencia, ella se la daría, aún fuera a repeticiones del bofetón en su tercer curso. Por instinto buscó en la mesa Gryffindor, pero antes de poder atisbar cualquier rastro del profesor Lupin o los otros, Bellatrix la hablaba:

− No se te pierde nada por ese lugar, Hermione −se permitió el tutearla. − Estás en Slytherin. −dio una teatral mirada a su alrededor, recalcando el lugar −No necesitas nada más −sonrió, aunque tras esa sonrisa se ocultaba una orden.

− Podríamos darles un tour ¿Qué te parece? −le pregunto la pequeña de los Black a su hermana.

− Lo siento Narcisa, pero eso corre a cargo del Premio anual − que casualmente era él − En la fortaleza cambiante os podéis perder. La última vez Goyle acabó una semana atrapado en un armario −el nombrado gruñó hoscamente con las mejillas llenas de vergüenza.

Draco se tensó. No eran los terribles seguidores del Lord, tampoco eran los padres que conocía, sino adolescentes, como ellos. Inmaduros, llevados por las pasiones. ¿Pero acaso no era Potter la prueba misma de lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser un niño? Era una lección que había aprendido por las malas. Decidió que luego hablaría un par de cosas con su compañera viajera, debía andar con pies de plomo. Granger podía morir.

La risa entre dientes de su tía Bellatrix le devolvió a la realidad

− Pensé que tenias que hacer otras cosas más importantes −la morena dirigió una mirada muy casual a una Slytherin del año de Narcisa.

− El deber es lo primero, Bellatrix. Tú eres la primera que aprendió esa lección.

Hermione no podía comer. Tenía frente a sí misma a la próxima legión oscura que aterrorizaría a todo el mundo mágico. No podía estar tranquila, aunque había algo que le ponía especialmente la piel de gallina. Lucius parecía haber desarrollado por ella, un raro interés. La única mujer que él no podía tener, y que forzadamente tendría, lo quisiera ella o no, era Narcisa. Sin embargo, mientras eso no sucedía, él se divertía a costa del sexo femenino.

Nadie dijo nada de fidelidad, y Lucius solo se la tenía a si mismo.

Bellatrix también parecía interesada en Hermione, aunque por un punto más profesional. Hermione Burke sería una especialista en magia oscura, y sus derivados.

− Burke −dijo Draco reparando por primera vez en como se manejaba la Gryffindor. No estaba preparada para estar en ese nido de mortíferas serpientes que eran su familia, no podría dejarla sola, y percibiendo el interés dañino de su padre y su tía decidió empezar cuanto antes a protegerla −ya que no tienes mucho apetito coloquemos los baúles para luego poder hacer la ronda con Lucius.

− Os acompaño −se ofreció Narcisa, por el día de hoy tuvo suficiente de protocolo y máscaras. Y sobre todo, de Lucius −Quiero ver si Andy se siente mejor. Le diré que preguntaste por ella.

Bellatrix apoyó con demasiada fuerza su copa, y varias gotas de zumo mancharon la mesa.

− Dile mejor, que deje esa estúpida clase de estudios muggles, y entonces volveré a hablarla.

* * *

La sala común era más o menos como recordaba, algún que otro cambio en la decoración, pero al fin y al cabo su hogar. Draco se desplomo agotado en su sofá de siempre frente a la chimenea tallada con los animales insignia de su escudo, las serpientes.

− ¿Qué tal está tu hermana?− vio a su madre salir del ala femenina. Él nunca había conocido a su tía Andrómeda. Tampoco había fotografías de ella en la casa.

− Duerme −entonces sonrió −y si quieres escaparte de la compañía de Lucius, tu deberías acostarte también, Burke.

No era un consejo de amiga. Si Hermione obedecía, se quedaría a solas con Draco. El chico nuevo tenía algo tierno, cariñoso, que la invitaba a descubrirlo.

−Ya estoy prometida. Con un Weasley. Y le quiero.

Fue la primera excusa que se le ocurrió. Siempre reaccionó muy deprisa.

Madre e hijo la fulminaban con idéntica mirada, los rasgos en común se hacían evidentes. El uno era recordatorio del otro. Aunque quizá la cara de Draco, reflejaba un poquito más de horror.

Pronto fueron acompañados por los pasos borrachos de Rabastan Lestrange, quien era arrastrado por dos chicas, que también reían. Los mayores celebraban el primer día.

− ¡Ah! −Rabastan se rió a mandíbula suelta. −Aquí está la nueva, Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti, Burke.

− Puedo hablar por mi misma, cuñado −respondió la joven desfilando por la pared de entrada; con el lazo bien echado a la cintura de la morena Black se encontraba un seductor Rodolphus, él era un hombre silencioso. No era burlón, pero podría ser peor o tan peligroso como su prometida cuando se le tocaba la moral.

La paz se vio interrumpida con tanto escándalo y dados los alumnos que la protagonizaban, esta no podía sino aumentar. Narcisa le encontró la parte positiva al dilema.

− Ven conmigo −tiro de Draco con delicadeza y le guió hasta las habitaciones de chicas, aprovechando que sus amigos y familiares estaban distraídos.

* * *

Él la estaba esperando.

Llevaba el cabello pelirrojo recogido con un lazo. Amable y dulce guió a los de primero hasta su nueva casa. Y Snape tuvo envidia. Lily ya no le sonreía así, como hacía con ellos. Desde que el año pasado dijera esas dos terribles palabras. Sangre sucia.

Ahora estaba sola cumpliendo con su ronda. Era el momento perfecto, como tantas veces se dijo el chico a lo largo del verano. Cada vez que se quedaba parado junto a las vallas blancas del jardin de los Evans y repetía _"mejor en Hogwarts, cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, le pediré perdon y ella me sonreirá otra vez" _

Estaban en Hogwarts.

Diez minutos después, Snape todavía no se había atrevido a salir de su escondite y abordarla. Era muy fácil quedarse toda la noche mirándola.

Pero había otros, que no se contentaban con la distancia.

− ¿A quien vas a llevar a la fiesta de bienvenida de Slughorn?

Lily se cruzó de brazos. Por supuesto tenía que ser James Potter.

− ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

− Lo hace todo los años, el selecto Club de las Eminencias. Es un milagro que sobreviva el verano sin sus queridos estudiantes −se burló.

− Si te aplicaras más, también podrías formar parte.

A Snape le recorrió una grata sensación, él si era uno de esos alumnos.

A James, no le importaba nada.

− Puedo ser tu pareja.

− A lo mejor no te has dado cuenta, pero no me gustas.

− Creí que eso solo me pasaba con las chicas de Slytherin −sonrió.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se preparo para continuar.

− ¡No!, Evans, Lily, espera.

− James, estoy cansada.

− Prometo portarme bien. ¡Todo el año! −añadió − Por ti. Sirius se quejará pero, seré responsable.

Suspiró.

− Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

James se llevó una mano al corazón en gesto solemne. Luego hizo una reverencia muy vistosa y finalmente cogió la mano de la joven, para besar sus nudillos.

− Empezaré desde ya. Buenas noches.

− ¡Eso no significa que vaya a salir contigo! −le advirtió a la figura lejana − Idiota...

Snape dio un paso atrás, tragado por las sombras. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Por el momento le bastaba con haberla visto. También le consoló que ella hubiera despachado a ese payaso. No fue tan mala noche después de todo y puede que incluso mañana tuviera el valor para hablarla.

Valor.

Cerebro. Era la astucia la característica de Snape y por eso no podía engañarse a si mismo.

Él nunca sería un Gryffindor. No podía ser, como James Potter.

* * *

Hermione debería haberse ido cuando tuvo oportunidad.

− ¿Te gusta? −preguntó Lucius en un momento de "la visita".

La castaña había estado muy pocas veces en los subterráneos, y cuando lo hizo no se paro a admirar la arquitectura. Por supuesto conocía toda la historia de Hogwarts, también había visto mucho de los secretos que la escuela mantenía ocultos. Nada de eso impidió que se maravillara por el parecido de la ópera de Paris con las Mazmorras. Allí, bajo el lago negro, en el hogar de la mayor parte de los magos oscuros, existía la belleza.

− ¿Despistada?

− No -respondió demasiado rápido. Lucius la observaba de esa manera tan especial que su hijo había terminado copiando− Es que... -balbuceó. Se sentía como una liebre acorralada por un astuto zorro de mandíbulas afiladas. −¿Podemos seguir?

− Si, podemos.

Y se acercó aún más, arrogante y seductor. Era la actitud de alguien que era guapo y lo sabía.

Lucius quería jugar con ella, y se encontró analizando de cerca a la asustadiza muchacha cuando la arrinconó contra la pared. No era un rostro mediocre. Ciertamente no encajaba en el perfil de Slytherin, demasiado dulce, pero bonita a su manera. Se inclinó.

− Malfoy…

− ¿Qué?

La varita de Hermione estaba contra su duro abdomen.

* * *

Tras los doseles que separaban la cama de Narcisa del resto de sus compañeras, Draco se había quedado dormido, y la chica se encontró trasladando la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, a su pecho mientras ella se tumbaba a su lado y le abrazaba.

Le gustaba acariciarle el pelo. Lo tenia tan finito, muy parecido a la textura del de Lucius, solo que mas corto.

Después del llanto que le había sobrecogido, y del que no dio ninguna explicación, ella le invitó a quedarse. Ahora el chico murmuraba cosas en sueños, ¿algo que sonaba a mamá? y a Narcisa se le dibujó una sonrisa que no pudo reprimir. Le parecía tan distinto, solo un muchacho a diferencia del hombre confiado que se le presento en el comedor. Humano, y necesitado. Puede que él también dejara las caretas. Sería bonito, poder relajarse y ser uno mismo con alguien.

− Déjame ser yo, quien descubra todos tus secretos Draco. Cuidaré de ellos, y cuidaré de ti −susurró. Y sólo lo hizo, porque él no la escucharía nunca.

Era un momento de debilidad, que Narcisa sabía, que desaparecería al amanecer.

* * *

En medio de los corredores, Lucius se encontraba arrodillado mientras escupía el tercer molusco por culpa del encantamiento.

Si, ella, Hermione Granger, había maldecido a un asesino, uno de los hombres mas peligrosos que hubiera conocido, con un conjuro para niños. Estaba loca.

− Sé el contra hechizo –insinuó al rato.

Él la miró de reojo. Quería algo.

Lucius se recuperó cuando Hermione aplicó el hechizo que rompía la maldición de las babosas. Con toda la elegancia que pudo reunir se levantó del suelo.

− Podrías haberte ido, Burke- dijo después.

− A un compañero caído no se le abandona -respondió.

Lucius sonrió con ironía mientras mascaba casi con rabia una bolita de chicle de Honeydukes, era especialmente adicto al azúcar.

− ¿Ni siquiera cuando le haces caer tú misma? -contraatacó.

− Sé cuanto cariño le tenéis vosotros los Malfoy a atacar por la espalda. Con el tiempo la gente aprende a caminar contra a la pared cada vez que entráis en una habitación. Digamos que te lo merecías.

Lucius enarcó una ceja, interrogante.

− Hablas de nosotros como si nos conocieras.

Hermione agradeció la oscuridad, sino, Lucius la habría pillado muy ruborizada.

− No sois una familia precisamente desconocida. -comentó en tono casual.

− Dime Burke, ¿también sabes que es verdad y que no, de todo lo que la gente murmura?

Días atrás habría gritado que si, segura en su mundo y en sus conocimientos.

− Estoy prometida –dijo de repente. La misma mentira que contó en la sala común.

Lucius pestañeó por el brusco cambio en la conversación.

− Yo también.

− Y le quiero.

Hermione se preparó para escuchar otro "yo también", aunque fuera refunfuñado, o mentira. Pero Lucius calló y lo que pareció una eternidad después dijo:

− Es hora de volver a Slytherin.

* * *

**TBC**

_**En el próximo capítulo**_: Narcisa pide ayuda a los merodeadores; Draco se convierte en el profesor de Hermione; y muchas cosas más.


	3. Imperdonable

_**En el capítulo anterior**__: Draco y Hermione superan su primera noche en un Hogwarts desconocido y quizá mucho más peligroso que aquel del que escaparon._

_**N/A: **__Como regalo adelantado de Navidad, acepto peticiones. Y sería estupendo que vosotros me regalarais dos segundos para una review, de verdad que me encantan las hipótesis, dudas, opiniones, etc._

_Gracias por las alertas, y gracias especialmente a Sakufan, Petis, kary24, Sabaana, aby-envy, allison, saav, beautifly92, -Tami92-, Veida Joana, BlueButterfly96, Simblack y Tamynna.. _

* * *

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤° °¤°·

3. The Love of a Malfoy

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤° °¤°·

Narcisa esperaba en las gradas con una cantimplora. Hacía frío. Su aliento formaba diminutas nubes de vaho en aquellas primeras horas de la mañana. Apenas salía el sol y el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin ya sudaba. Ella se encogió dentro de su capa.

Lucius pronto dio la orden. El entrenamiento había acabado, y elevó una ceja cuando vio a Narcisa solitariamente mirándoles desde las gradas.

"_Que curioso"_

Planeó con su escoba hasta ella mientras los otros desaparecían rumbo a las duchas.

− ¿Ha pasado algo?

− ¿No puedo venir a veros entrenar sin que sea el fin del mundo? − preguntó sonriente pasándole la cantimplora.

Lucius aceptó, pero no la abrió aún.

− En realidad vine por un motivo- reconoció Narcisa.- Quiero que me pidas un beso.

Por un instante perdió el control de la escoba.

Entonces decidió saltar a las gradas con ella. Narcisa se volvió a él y siguió hablando, pero Lucius no la escuchaba, veía su boca moverse, las trenzas que se había hecho esa mañana enmarcándole la cara sonrosada y puntiaguda a causa del clima.

− Nunca me has pedido una cita, ni para salir a Hogsmeade. Cada vez que hay un baile, me pones el último collar que compraste y luego dices la hora a la que vendrás. Ni siquiera me pediste matrimonio, fue mi padre quien me contó lo del compromiso. No quiero más joyas, Lucius pídeme algo. Quiero saber lo que se siente.

− Antes eso no te molestaba.

Antes de que apareciera Draco Yaxley.

− Pídemelo − se tragó un por favor que sonaba lastimero a sus propios oídos.

− ¿Has terminado?

Bajó la cabeza en busca de su boca, tendría ese beso que había desatado todo el problema. Pero Narcisa ni si quiera le permitió rozarla. Giró la cara y retrocedió un paso.

Con el brazo extendido, dejó un anillo en su mano, el que él le diera, oro blanco y un único diamante.

− Si.

Lucius tenía los ojos entrecerrados, hielo gris.

− No es algo que puedas cambiar por entregarme esto − e implacable, añadió − Son divertidos nuestros desafíos, pero no me tengas como enemigo, no te lo recomiendo.

− Pensé que tú opinabas igual − aclaró mirándole a los ojos, hablaba en serio.

Se echó a reír.

− Tan princesa, tan niña − era la viva imagen de ello, muy diferente a sus hermanas − No tienes ni voz ni voto, ni siquiera yo. Tu padre me dio carta blanca para blandir sobre ti, respeto. No me hagas recurrir a ella − le devolvió el anillo − Quédatelo, te hará falta.

De nuevo saltó sobre su escoba y se fue quedándose con la última palabra.

Los Malfoy eran orgullosos.

Hacía frío, su respiración seguía creando la más leve y efímera de las neblinas, Narcisa ya no lo sentía porque ardía entera llena de humillación. Por supuesto haría todo lo posible para que empataran. Recogería los trocitos de su orgullo herido y lo recompondría, o Lucius quedaría tan destrozado como ella.

* * *

Hermione había aceptado de mala gana que no asistiría a todas las clases, y que tampoco le estaba permitido gastar mucho tiempo en los deberes.

"_Podrías enseñar mejor historia que Binns"_ había dicho Draco, que en ese momento se rascaba la nuca apoyado contra uno de los reposa brazos del sofá.

− Repítemelo, te fuiste a pasear, de noche, con mi padre adolescente ¿y me dices que no paso nada? − No lo creía − Al menos menciono algo sobre… ¿Tom? − información, la necesitaba para poder trabajar.

− Nada, y es normal. Uno no va diciendo esas cosas a desconocidos − se acercó a Draco y le entregó un café. Había muy a su pesar, solicitado los servicios de un elfo domestico − Además, creo que las claves las tiene Rodolphus, o Bellatrix -dio su punto de vista, y se sentó en el otro reposa brazos. Ella miraba a la chimenea, y él a la entrada. Espalda contra espalda − Aunque no te lo creas, tu padre no intentó nada.

Ayer había visto en Draco una completa devoción por ellos, y no, por mucho que lo quisiera, no deseaba rompérsela.

− Esta bien, nos los dividiremos, tu inténtalo con mi tía, yo veré como me las apaño con los demás − entonces cayó en la cuenta de un detalle. El café en la sala común − ¿elfos domésticos, Granger? Vaya, vaya.

− Fue una emergencia -mintió. La verdad era que tuvo una noche terrible, y acosada por pesadillas quiso algo conocido, algo sobre lo que tuviera control. Sólo se le ocurrió, consolarse con la presencia de un elfo. Ellos no cambiaban.

− Que rápido te metes en el papel de Slytherin − el café obraba su efecto de despertador- voy a estrenar mi cuarto y tomar una ducha, espérame, bajaremos juntos a desayunar

− Eres un imbécil − Hermione abandonó antes que él la sala. No pensaba esperarle.

Draco asomó media cabeza por la puerta.

− ¡Eh, Granger! ¡Burke! − intentó por las dos formas pero no contesto a ninguna.

Hermione murmuró algo acerca de las serpientes y escamas, y se fue rumbo al gran comedor.

Draco se apresuro todo lo que pudo. La alcanzó.

− Tregua ¿Recuerdas? − tendría que aceptarle por las buenas o las malas.

Hermione fue a contestar, pero un grupo de chicos pasaron por el lado de ellos. James Potter, riendo con Sirius Black divertidos, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Los cuatro inseparables.

La joven fijo sus ojos en la regordeta figura.

Draco siguió la mirada chocolate. Al principio no lo entendió.

− ¿Son esos, la familia de Potter y Colagusano? − bien conocía al último. Ellos le llamaban el traidor, para los mortifagos la mascota del Lord Tenebroso, su vasallo más fiel, movido por el miedo.

Hermione asintió, los ojos llenos de dolidas lágrimas.

− Sí. . . − murmuró.

Draco volteó a Hermione y la arrastró a un recoveco de los pasillos, antes deque los viera alguien.

− No llores − se dio prisa por limpiar las gotas incoloras que se sucedían con rapidez una a otras por sus mejillas, incluso antes de pensar lo que hacía − el futuro cambiara, no hay razón para que llores.

− Tú, de repente actúas como si nada, has podido dejarlo todo atrás. Pero yo no encajo aquí y...tengo miedo de que cambiemos las cosas, que termine siendo peor. − no se avergonzaba de reconocerlo.

− No puede ser peor. Y necesito que lo creas. Tanto como confías en Potter, porque si no lo haces, perderemos antes de empezar.

Hermione asintió y se aplicó un encantamiento que hizo que sus ojos no estuvieran hinchados, ni enrojecidos.

− Hay otra cosa, nunca he practicado magia prohibida − murmuró bajito, apenas audible.

"Y no pienso hacerlo" era su condición, se lo iba a decir, cuando Draco se adelantó:

− Te enseñare.

* * *

Lucius se sentó en clase de pociones junto a Evan Rosier.

− Quiero que vigiles a mi prometida.

− ¿Sospechas de algo? − preguntó el Slytherin.

− Eso no te importa − no iba a dejar que Rosier husmeara en sus asuntos personales − Solo cumple con lo que te pido − ordenó. Evan era uno de los pocos que tenía ciertos artilugios para pasar desapercibido por el castillo, y eso era una ventaja que él no podía ignorar.

Además, Evan sabía que si se negaba, Lucius no tardaría en ir con el director a relatarle sus sucios asuntitos.

En ese mismo momento, Draco y Hermione entraban por la puerta del aula seguidos de cerca por el profesor de la materia. Nada más y nada menos que pociones. La asignatura favorita de Draco; en la mente del chico, eso debía ser una buena señal.

− Sentémonos aquí − señaló dos pupitres en la parte trasera del aula.

El profesor Slughorn no era ni por asomo como Severus Snape, no era tan duro, y agraciaba a aquellos que eran brillantes en la materia.

− Bien, comenzaremos con algo sencillo por ser la primera clase, ¡poción repara huesos! Estoy seguro que Madame Pomfrey lo agradecerá − con un golpe de varita la tiza comenzó a moverse sola escribiendo los ingredientes del futuro trabajo.

Lucius que estaba una mesa por delante de los nuevos, miró de reojo a los dos. El cambio romántico de Narcisa era culpa del novato.

Inconsciente a lo que pensaba su padre de él, pero sensitivo por la mirada fija, aunque esta fuera disimulada, Draco alzó la mirada de su trabajo y enfrentó los ojos inexpresivos de Lucius Malfoy. Él mejor que nadie sabía cuanto se ocultaba tras esas miradas vacías. Le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y volvió al trabajo.

− ¿Estas segura deque no paso nada anoche? − volvió a preguntarle a Hermione, y con el recuerdo, se reavivó la punzada que estrujaba su estomago − porque nos esta mirando.

− No me mira a mi − efectivamente − Te mira a ti, puede que alguien le haya dicho que su prometida durmió contigo.

Draco apretó los puños y siguió machacando el siguiente ingrediente que tenían que ponerle al caldero.

− Se lo merece. Que sufra un poco − susurró para si, pero Hermione le escuchó.

− Es tu padre − entendía que estuviera enfadado con él a cierto nivel subliminal. Que le culpara de la situación de la familia, y de las cosas que tendría que hacer Draco para arreglarlo.

− Y no te quiero como madrastra Gran…Burke. Deja de protegerlo.

Hermione siguió haciendo la poción mientras sus ojos se empequeñecían. No dijo nada.

− Te van a salir arrugas − comentó Draco tarareando, su humor mejoraba por momentos. Era mucho más fácil desahogarse con ella aunque no fuera la culpable.

Le respondió blandiendo el cuchillo contra la tabla de madera donde picaba el ingrediente. Los nudillos en blanco sobre el mango, y como bien dijo Draco, una descarada arruga en el ceño, juntando sus dos cejas castañas.

Se tragó una carcajada, pero cada parte de su cuerpo, desde el leve temblor que estremecía sus hombros hasta el tono rojizo que iba cobrando su tez le delataba. Casi como si quisiera que ella se percatara deque reía a su costa. Retorcido. Y pensó que puede que eso fuera lo entretenido de Granger, tan contenida ella, y cuando estallaba…ah que cambió tan divertido.

Hermione notó como se contenía, y con el ceño fruncido, le dio un soberano pisotón. Estaba dispuesta a ser arrancada de sus amigos, de su época, a convivir en Slytherin, pero no a ser su bufón particular según los cambios de humor del adolescente.

El ahogado gemido de dolor de Draco hizo entonces que la que se reprimiese para no estallar en carcajadas fuera ella.

− Para que disimules mejor − le susurró a través de los labios apretados.

El profesor Slughorn se acercó ojeando como la poción burbujeaba con un color agradable, lo cual era un buen indicio; con un ruidito de satisfacción se alejó siguiendo la guardia por todas las mesas, de vez en cuando regañando a alumnos poco aventajados.

− Cuidado con lo que haces Granger − siseó mientras su pie aun latía con vida propia por culpa de sus malditos zapatos y los kilos que sostenía cada pierna; en menos de un segundo se calmó − más tarde empezaremos tu entrenamiento en las maldiciones imperdonables − la vida era justa, a la sangre sucia se le iban a quitar las ganas de abofetearle, o pisarle nunca mas.

Hermione le miró un instante y volvió a sus cosas. Entonces, la chica de la mesa de al lado le pasó una nota doblada.

_"¿__Vamos juntos a Hogsmeade? R.C"_

− Toma, llévale un vial para que lo califique −Draco entregó a su compañera de equipo el tubito relleno − limpiare el resto − y así lo hizo, salvo que por el desagüe también desapareció la nota del Slytherin entrometido.

Sin sospechar nada, ella llevó el vial a la mesa del profesor. Slughorn la felicitó con buenos halagos haciéndola sonreír. Hermione caminaba de regreso a su puesto cuando Callahan la interceptó, él caminaba hacia el lado contrario, hacia la mesa de su profesor.

− ¿Tu novio?

Hermione parpadeó.

− ¿Qué?

Con un gesto de cabeza, Callahan señaló a Draco.

− No − se apresuró a decir, horrorizada.

− Rompió mi nota − le aseguró y después los dos llegaron a su destino.

Hermione buscó la nota; Callahan tenía razón, la había roto.

− Podría decirte muchas cosas- comentó Draco recogiendo sus apuntes para salir del aula ya que habían terminado − pero dada nuestra naciente amistad, seré educado. No puedes salir con ese slytherin − fin del asunto.

Hermione por supuesto que no pensaba salir con ese Slytherin, pero le molestaba que fuera precisamente él, quien se lo ordenara.

− ¿Ah no? − Su mirada brillaba por el desafío.

− Basta Granger − reconocería esa mirada en cualquier parte- no hay tiempo para citas con futuros padres, tenemos tu adiestramiento y el sonsacar la información a mi familia − estaba siendo profesional, a él no podía importarle menos con quien mantuviera un idilio − Además, no creas que es por ti, seguramente muchos otros intentarán algo contigo, eres la nueva y vienes de Drumstrang − se encogió de hombros − Media hora, no llegues tarde a nuestra clase.

* * *

Los lavabos destartalados formaban una fila debajo de otra de espejos rotos y sucios. Los baños de Myrtle la llorona, con sus grifos de cobre y aspecto abandonado constituían el mejor escondite para los Merodeadores. A nadie se le ocurriría buscarles jamás en un baño de chicas.

Y si algún salido, con gusto por lo morboso, se llevaba a su pareja para darse el lote en ese íntimo escenario, Myrtle resultaba ser una cómplice perfecta. La fantasma, enamorada de James, les ayudaba custodiando la entrada y ahuyentando a los entrometidos.

− Oh venga, dinos la verdadera razón, y lo haremos gratis.

Narcisa se libró con un toquecito del brazo que Sirius tenía rodeando sus hombros.

− Ya te lo he dicho, Lucius tiene el pelo más largo que yo. Eso no le gusta a ninguna chica.

La vanidad era cierta, sin embargo no la causa principal.

Sirius se frotó las manos. No necesitaba más aliciente.

− De acuerdo, me lo creeré, pero solo porque eres mi nueva prima favorita. – Desde el verano, Andrómeda era todo misterio y silencio, apenas la veía por los pasillos.

− Soy la única que te habla.

− No es verdad, Bellatrix…

− Te insulta, es diferente.- le cortó. No quería, pero de forma hipnótica seguía el subir y bajar de la pequeña snitch entre los dedos de Potter. A Pettigrew, le sucedía igual.

− ¿Habías pensado en algo?- preguntó Remus.

El chico saltó de uno de los lavabos, entre los bolsillos de la túnica, sobresalía un papel de pergamino bastante arrugado.

− Humillación pública, solo eso, el cómo os lo dejo a los profesionales.

− Mañana, con el correo, tendrás lo que pediste- Sirius se rascó un amago de perilla que le estaba creciendo.- No te sientes muy cerca de Lucius.

Narcisa besó a su primo en la frente, cosa para la que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas.

− La familia siempre unida.

− Me estas avergonzando delante de mis amigos- fingió un rubor que no sentía.

− Adiós Sirius – a él le sonrió, para Potter y Lupin tuvo un leve gesto con la cabeza. Nada para Pettigrew. El chico pequeño no le gustaba.

Fue él quien repitió sus pasos y se asomó para asegurarse que Narcisa estaba bien lejos. Luego cerró la puerta.

− ¡Todo despejado!

− Señor Lunático, ¿quiere hacer los honores?

− Esperar, yo no quiero saber nada- James guardaba la snitch. También iba a marcharse. Tuvo que taparse los oídos ante los gritos de los otros − Se lo prometí a Evans. Tengo que portarme bien, lo siento.

Peter fue el primero en acusar.

− ¿Pero vas a elegir a una chica antes que a tus amigos?

− Y una chica que te ha dicho que no − matizó Sirius.

Remus empezaba a dudar.

− Lily realmente merece la pena, y Lucius no sabe ni que existimos.

− Quejicus no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de delatarte, lo sabes. Ya lo intentó una vez.

− Esto es para Malfoy- rebatió.

− Son todos iguales.

− ¡Eh!

James le había robado el mapa

− De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me habéis convencido. – Inventó sobre la marcha; eran años de carrera delictiva juvenil, por muy bien que oliera el pelo de Lily, o por mucho que brillaran esos ojos verdes cuando se enfadaba. –Puedo empezar a ser el mejor alumno de Hogwarts la semana que viene.

Tres contra uno. Sonreían.

− ¿Señor Lunático?

Remus sacó su varita. Golpeó suavemente.

− Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

* * *

La chica corría hacía la Sala de Requerimientos, no quería ser la última, y no lo iba a ser. Eso iba contra todos los principios de Hermione, principalmente, porque Malfoy se regodearía en su error, y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Respirando profundamente se metió en la sala, el acondicionamiento era similar al que apareció para las prácticas del Ejercito de Dumbledore. Con el pecho burbujeante de la asfixia se enderezó. No había llegado tarde, Draco ni siquiera había llegado.

Bien.

Un haz de luz violeta impacto en la pared frente a ella arrancando piedras de la estructura, si la chica tomaba aire reconocería el olor de chamusquina. El potente hechizo paso rozando por encima de su hombro derecho, muy cerca de su cuello.

− Regla número uno Granger, siempre en guardia.

Draco la siguió en silencio hasta quedarse a su espalda y atacar, su carta de presentación.

_"Mierda. Mierda. Mierda"_

Hermione se palpó el corazón en busca de pulso. Si la pinchaban, no le sacaban ni una gota de sangre. Se giró con los ojos encendidos por la ira.

− ¡Animal! − exclamó con voz entrecortada.

− No − sonrió volviendo a apuntarla − Enemigo − apenas unos segundos y ya atacaba de nuevo, despertaría el instinto de Granger, cuando te jugabas la vida, no te sentabas a tomar notas ni te avisaban, ella debería saberlo − ¡Expelliarmus!

Hermione esta vez no fue pillada por sorpresa.

− ¡Protego! − el haz de luz rebotó sin dañarla, y Hermione pasó de defensiva a ofensiva − ¡Tarantallegra!

El encantamiento impacto contra un campo invisible, Draco la miraba serio desde la burbuja que lo envolvía, su campo de protección generalmente invisible, ahora azulado por los restos del ataque de Granger.

− También trabajaremos un poco tu estética − no podías estar en una guerra contra el ser mas poderos de todos los tiempos y usar un hechizo infantil y característico de novatadas como ese, aunque resultara útil.

− He dicho que no sé utilizar las tres maldiciones prohibidas, pero nunca dije que no supiera de magia oscura, Malfoy -respondió alzando con orgullo su mentón − Si quieres que pasemos a un nivel más elevado, por mí no hay problema.

Asintió con la cabeza.

− ¿Tú animal favorito? − preguntó caminando a su alrededor.

− La nutria − era su Expecto Patronum por algo. Le encantaban esos animales marinos. Nunca perdió la guardia, aún cuando caminaba a su alrededor.

Draco murmuró algo, y ante ellos, de la nada, surgió una amorosa y coqueta nutria que clavaba sus grandes ojos en Hermione.

− Tortúrala − ordeno.

Hermione le miró incrédula.

− Perdona, ¿quieres que la torture? − preguntó con voz comida.

− Vamos Granger, estabas en la clase de Ojo Loco − la primera vez que se mencionaron y vieron puestas en practica las maldiciones imperdonables − es una sola palabra: Crucio − y se aparto de al lado de la nutria para que ella pudiera obedecer.

− Pero el Profesor Moody...o el farsante Ojo Loco dijo que esa maldición tiene que nacer del odio − murmuró − No sé puede lanzar un cruciatus en estado anímico natural y esperar que esta funcione... − es que miraba a la pequeña nutria y se le encogía el corazón.

− Se equivocaba − contesto suavemente Draco, parado a su lado. Levantó la varita − ¡Crucio!

Un chillido desgarrador llenó la sala, rebotó entre las paredes cerradas conteniendo el sonido, reproduciéndolo como un macabro eco una y otra vez, o puede que fueran los renovados y desfogados gritos del animal que se retorcía ante ellos.

Draco no iba a parar.

Hermione gimió, y con rabia lo empujó.

− ¡Para! − respiraba agitada, mientras sus oídos se llenaban de los gemidos quejumbrosos del animal moribundo que se retorcía por el suelo.

− Mal − fue lo único que dijo. La nutria desapareció − tenías que haber usado una maldición Imperius contra mi para impedirme seguir − avanzó hacía ella − dime Granger, ¿y si yo hubiera hecho que la nutria te atacara? Reacciona − entrecerró los ojos − ese bicho ni siquiera era real, no hubo nada de dolor…y tu quieres hacerle esto a personas de carne y hueso − negó con la cabeza.

− Si alguien es capaz de hacer esto a la primera, es un monstruo. No se supone que sea fácil. − tomo aire − Necesito tiempo.

Con esa primera evaluación Draco ya tenía un par de ideas sobre lo que retocaría en ella.

− Emoción. Eres una persona pasional Granger, así que haremos que actúes provocada, guiada por las emociones, entrégate a ellas. Una vez seas capaz de efectuarlas, ya trabajaremos en tu control.

Hermione lo fulminó.

− ¿Emoción? ¡Yo no puedo apretar una tecla interna para sentir odio y ver retorcer bajo mi varita a alguien! − exclamó.

Draco sonrió. Ella misma estaba corroborando su teoría, no pudo ponerle mejor espejo.

− Fin de la clase por hoy − salió antes que ella y volteó a mirarla desde el marco de la puerta − y relájate un poco, Granger.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo, con el corazón hecho pedazos. Era incapaz.

Incapaz. Como odiaba esa palabra. El Fracaso. Ella, que se había esforzado, con lágrimas y sudor en ser la mejor y ahora, Draco Malfoy se reía de ella por no ser capaz de hacer retorcerse a una nutria.

Y como detestaba saber que él tenía razón.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

_**En el próximo capítulo**_: _El mayor miedo de Hermione; el secreto de Andrómeda; y muchas cosas más._


End file.
